


Seeking for Freedom

by BittersweetMirror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Harry Potter References, Marauders' Era, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Regulus a vécu son adolescence ? Et si sa relation avec son frère n'était pas si mauvaise que ça ? Et si, contrairement à ce qu'on pense, ils s'étaient réconcilié en frôlant la mort ?<br/>Voici l'introduction d'une aventure qui liera deux frères que tout semble opposer !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, de l'univers d'Harry Potter  
> (L'histoire, en revanche, est née de la frustration d'une fan ) 
> 
> (c) Bittersweet Mirror, 2012

«Espèce d'imbécile. Pourquoi t'es-tu enrôlé là-dedans? Tu n'as donc jamais remarqué que c'était perdu d'avance? Des gens sont morts à cause d'eux. Pourquoi les as-tu rejoints? Tu es intelligent, non? Tu vaux vraiment mieux que ça, Reg.»

  
Voilà ce que j'ai dis à mon frère lorsqu'il est rentré, un soir, épuisé et plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il rentrait couvert de blessures et, comme on s'évitait la plus part du temps, je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Pourtant, lorsqu'on était ensemble, il se plaignait de ses divers ecchymoses. Curieux de savoir où et comment il s'était fait tout ça, je lui posais souvent des questions. À force d'insister, j'ai découvert que mon frère était un _Mangemort_ , ce qui expliquait ma soudaine colère.

Nous étions au salon, moi faisant les cent pas sur le tapis mangé aux mites et lui assit sur un fauteuil, près du feu qui crépitait faiblement. Nos parents étaient déjà montés se coucher depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Nous étions seuls dans l'obscurité quasi-totale de la pièce confinée mais froide, uniquement éclairée par le bois qui brûlait dans l'antre de la cheminée. Je m'inquiétais pour mon frère qui se faisait de plus en plus mystérieux et je l'avais attendu, dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose... Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation... En mauvaise posture. **Enfin, surtout lui.**  
Je marchais toujours en réfléchissant à ce qu'on pourrait faire. Regulus était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre son torse, le regard dans le vide. Il avait reprit son souffle mais il tremblait faiblement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui d'un naturel calme et placide. Quelques minutes plus tard, derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrit et Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, entra dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un petit plateau en étain sur lequel tenait maladroitement deux tasses remplies d'un liquide brunâtre.

  
« Vos thés, Maîtres» couina-t-il en nous tendant le plateau.

  
Je ne pris pas ma tasse, continuant de marcher, à la recherche désespérée d'une solution. Regulus, pour sa part, remercia l'elfe en prenant sa tasse par la poignée et but une gorgée de son thé. Je n'avais remarqué qu'un peu plus tard qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège d'Attraction informulé sur une couverture soigneusement pliée dans un coin de la pièce et qu'il l'avait à présent sur les épaules. Il respirait déjà plus paisiblement. Il ne tremblait plus.

  
« Pose le plateau sur la table, Kreattur » fit-il de sa voix calme à l'adresse de l'elfe.

  
Celui-ci obtempéra docilement. Il avait toujours préféré obéir à Regulus plutôt qu'à moi, mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il but encore deux gorgées puis posa sa tasse près de la mienne encore pleine et intima au vieil elfe de sortir de la pièce. Deux secondes plus tard, il s'était volatilisé. Mon frère s'était levé et semblait me regarder mais je n'y fis pas attention, continuant ma ronde incessante.

  
 «Sirius... Sirius! Arrête-toi et écoute-moi » lança-t-il, si fortement que sa couverture aux couleurs de Serpentard glissa de ses épaules et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

  
Surpris, je m'arrêtai net. Il me prit par les épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

  
«Sirius», reprit-il,«Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides. Cette affaire, c'est la mienne. Je vais me débrouiller seul pour m'en sortir.»  
«Reg, t'es fou. Tu n'arriveras jamais à te débarrasser de ta Marque sans aide extérieure.», répliquai-je, irrité.  
«Je ne serai pas vraiment seul. J'aurai Kreattur à mes côtés»  
«Quoi? Tu laisserais l'elfe t'aider et moi, tu ne veux pas? Et puis... Je ne pense pas que tu sois sans coeur au point de priver notre mère de son elfe de maison... Sois raisonnable, Reg, laisse-moi t'aider»

  
J'étais indigné qu'il pense comme ça. Après tout, lorsque j'étais avec James, mon meilleur ami, nous cherchions sans cesse un moyen de nous amuser. De prendre des risques. Que ce soit à martyriser ce pauvre abruti de Servilus ou nous balader dans les couloirs du château après le couvre-feu. Remus nous répétait toujours que l'on ferait mieux de nous tenir tranquille, mais c'est impossible. James et moi aimons trop le goût du danger pour y renoncer une seule seconde. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que James et moi, nous nous avions entreprit de devenir des Animagi. Pour pouvoir rejoindre Rem' dans la Cabane Hurlante les soirs de pleine lune. Parce que oui, Remus, ou plutôt Lunard, était un loup-garou. Ces soirs-là, Remus, James et moi, on sortait du château sous la Cape d'Invisibilité et allions dans le parc rejoindre l'entrée de notre trou sous le vieux Saule Cogneur. Sous nos formes animales, nous ne risquions rien face au "petit problème de fourrure" de Lunard. Cette fois-ci, cependant, je n'aurai pas Cornedrue et sa Cape d'Invisibilité à mes côtés pour aller chercher cette chose à laquelle Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tenait tant. Je serai juste avec mon frère... Et cet elfe de maison qui ne m'obéissait pas.

  
«Oh, mais je suis parfaitement raisonnable, Sirius. Maintenant assieds-toi et écoute-moi. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose.»,me répondit-t-il, d'un ton calme mais impatient.

  
Il me poussa vers le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis quelques instants auparavant et me força à m'asseoir. Je ne résistais pas bien longtemps, m'asseyant. La curiosité de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait était à présent plus grande que ma colère et mon inquiétude à son égard. Cette fois-ci, il tira sa baguette en bois d'aulne et utilisa un nouveau sortilège d'Attraction sur le fauteuil placé à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'il ramena près de lui et il s'assit, passant sa baguette d'une main à l'autre. Mon frère ne supportait pas d'avoir les mains inoccupées plus de quelques minutes. Certaines personnes se retrouvaient agacées de le voir jouer continuellement avec quelque chose lorsqu'il parlait mais moi, j'y étais habitué. Il était à présent assis face à moi. Son visage ne reflétait pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude. Au contraire, il semblait serein. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon. _Croyez-moi, à cet instant, ni Regulus ni moi ne savions dans quoi nous nous engagions._

  
Après un court instant de silence duquel il profita pour poser sa baguette à côté de lui et saisir sa tasse par la poignée pour en boire une gorgée et me tendre ma propre tasse, que je pris sans en toucher le contenu, il continua «Tu te rappelles, il y a une ou deux semaines lorsque.. Lorsque Kreattur et moi avons disparu toute l'après-midi?»  
«Oui. Elle n'a pas cessé de me gueuler dessus en pensant que je l'avais enfermé quelque part...» répliquais-je, amer «Et ben quoi?»   
«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe de maison pour tester l'efficacité d'une.. Cachette. Je lui ai proposé.."  
Je coupai mon frère, connaissant déjà la suite «Kreattur»  
«tu lis dans mes pensées ma parole, Sirius.. Bref. Kreattur est revenu en mauvais état.. Je l'ai soigné puis je lui ai demandé de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et voilà ce que j'ai découvert: il avait semé d'embûches un chemin dans une caverne qui mène à une bassine contenant un liquide noir. Pour arriver jusqu'à cette bassine, il faut traverser une sorte d'étendue d'eau peuplée d'Inferi dans une barque»

  
Il avait débité sa révélation d'un seul trait, sans reprendre son souffle. Il s'était arrêté une demie-seconde pour boire une gorgée de thé puis reprit «Tu ne penses pas que cela serait un bon début pour notre ascension contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Détruire cette.. Chose qu'il voulait cacher.. Et je te laisse venir avec moi, aussi"

  
Je bus une gorgée de mon thé qui était à présent froid puis répondit"on partira dans deux jours. Le temps de préparer deux-trois choses pour cette virée pour le moins sympathique»

  
Puis je me levai et tendit la main à mon frère «Viens, tu dois aller dormir et moi aussi.»  
Il prit mon poignet et je l'aidai à le relever et, ensemble, nous sortîmes de la pièce. Nous montâmes les marches jusqu'au premier étage, là ou était la chambre de mon frère et, avant de monter un étage plus haut pour rejoindre ma propre chambre, je lançais a mon frère «Tâche de dormir.. Et pas un mot aux parents sur nos intentions hein. Ah, et tu devrais essayer de mettre ça sur ta Marque, pour l'atténuer un peu en attendant de la détruire» Je lui tendit un flacon dans lequel était visible un liquide verdâtre.

  
«Quand as-tu..?»  
«Aucune importance», le coupais-je, «Fais-le et repose-toi»

  
Il prit le flacon entre ses doigts fins et me remercia d'un signe de tête puis entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Je montais à l'étage et m'enfermai moi-même dans ma chambre décorée des couleurs de la maison Gryffondor et de photos collées aux murs à l'aide du sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle. Je me dirigeai vers ma bibliothèque et en sortit quelques livres que je balançais sur mon lit puis m'y vautrai et les feuilletais. Je cherchais tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec des objets qu'on veut cacher et ce qu'on peut y cacher, les Inferi et comment les combattre puis quelques Maléfices et autres Sortilèges qui pourraient servir, offensifs ou défensifs. J'appris par coeur quelques sorts. Comme le Levicorpus ou le sanglant SectumSempra. Cela pouvait toujours servir... Et puis après ce que James avait fait subir à Servilus avec le Levicorpus, je me dis que cela serait pas mal de l'employer si je suis en danger. _Aah.. James._ Il m'avait bien fait rire ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait menacé de déshabiller Servilus. Sans Lily Evans, nous aurions tous bien rit. Mais elle est arrivée et a fichu une claque a James. Je me demande s'ils vont un jour finir ensemble, ces deux-là. Je trouve qu'ils se complètent bien.  
Je levais les yeux de mon livre et regarda la photo posée sur ma table de chevet. C'était une photo de James, Remus et moi, assis à une table, nous souriions. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je leur envoie un hibou, pour leur dire que je ne serai pas là à la rentrée de Pâques.  
Je sautai de mon lit et alla chercher un parchemin sur lequel je griffonnai quelques mots, en vitesse

 "A Lunard et Cornedrue,   
Je ne serai pas là à la rentrée. J'ai un truc urgent à régler avec R. Ne m'attendez pas et ne me cherchez pas.   
Patmol"

  
Je laissai le parchemin sur mon bureau, le hibou l'enverrait demain.. Pour l'instant, j'avais encore trois ou quatre livres à éplucher et, de toute évidence, il était trop tard pour songer à envoyer un hibou. Mon horloge indique quatre heures moins quart lorsque je finis mes recherches. Je posa tous les livres au sol et me laissai tomber mollement sur mon matelas, fermant les yeux. Lorsque je me réveillerai quelques heures plus tard, j'ignorais quels dangers je courrais...


End file.
